rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowers of a Blossoming Love: Stella X Violet
Characters Stella Swallowtail- born as a daughter to a poor baker in the Insecto Tribe. She's a humble and nice yellow and black swallowtail. She howver has royal blood and is now the 3rd in line to the Insecto thrown. Violet Treetha - '''A simple hedgehog girl, she was born to a simple family. However, Violet was brought to the Insecto Kingdom as a tourist. This girl does however, have a talent of luring people in with her singing. '''Chapter 1: A Visitor in the Kingdom Thunder Punch: *pulling someone into the gates of Butterfly garden* Don't worry you'll be fine. Me, Lemony, and Vallery will show you around Vexia. Lemony: This is the Insecto Kingdom. Its where I'm from. This is a guarded only insedts and close friends of ours can enter in. *the little butterfly girl smiles* The woman, a purple hedgehog named Violet, nods. "S-Sure.." Vallery: Sorry If we're being a bit pushy. *she smiles as they walk and see another butterfly sitting down with children in the guarden* Is that? Lemony: Stella! *she runs and leaps into her arms* Stella: It's been a while haven't it my dear cousin. *she looks at the rest of them* You must be the visitors today. "Yeah..." Violet scratches the back of her head. "My name is Violet." Stella: *looks at them* Nice to meet you Violet. My name is Stella. I'm Lemony's and 3rd in line to the royal famly. *she walks up to her and holds her hands* I hope we can be good friends. Vallery: Watch out. Thunder Punch: Yea. She's lesbian though. She's a nice gal but like they say. Butterflies are attracted to the brightest or sweetest flower in the room. Vallery: Was that an insult on me? -_- *cracks her knuckles at thunder Punch* "Sure, we can be friends! And I really don't mind if she's lesbian." Violet blinks at Stella holding her hands though. Stella: I'm so glad! *she smiles as her wings flutter* Vallery: I sense a new friendship. Thunder Punch: I sense a new fan fiction. *snikers to himself* "Quiet you!" Violet frowns at Thunder Punch. "Besides, what two women do is none of your business!" Thunder Punch: *snickers* Some ones not happy. Stella: T.P. Please behave. *she smiles at them* I hope he didn't offend you Violet. "Well I'm not actuall full straight myself, and his little fanfiction thing kinda rubs me the wrong way...Althooough, I did see some guys checking you out Thunder Punch. Need me to get you their number? I'm sure you'll love it." Thunder Punch: *gets a cold shiver down his spine* N-Na I'm good! W-Well I'm gonna...I'm out. *he leaves the area in a hurry* Stella: *giggles* Now that was a fun sight. "Thanks, I try my best." Violet takes a bow before standing up. Stella: Oh please. Don't bow. To me, royalty doesn't mean that much. *she smiles as she holds her hands* Lemony: Stella *pouts looking at her* Vallery: Stella. Please try not to flirt with us around. *she walks up to Venus and whispers in her ear* Stella is nice, sweet and kind but she's also the aggresive type when it comes to something she likes. *she winks as she walks towards Lemony* Well we should be going to search for T.P. We'll be back in a few hours at least. *they start to leave the garden grounds* Vioet looks at everyone departing, before looking at Stella holding her hands once more. Stella: *smiles* Looks like my friends left. *she smiles as a sweat drops* They're always like that. *she turns around with her hands behind her back* Do you wish for me to show you a royal tour? "Sure!" Stella: *smiles as she grabs her hand* Ok then! Follow me and don't get lost! *she smiles brightly* "Ok." Chapter 2: A Royal Tour Stella: *showing Violet the castle* Do you wish to see my room? *she smiles* Violet blinks, her eyes wide. "Uh...I suppose a little peek couldn't hurt." Stella: *giggles as she shows her down the hall way but she bumps into someone* Ouch. Willo? Willo: Stupid sister. What where your going. *walks past them as dust follows him* Stella: That's Willo. He's my older step brother and 2nd to the throne. He's a moth with a personality problem... "...I can tell he and I aren't going to like each other." Violet looks at Stella. "Anyway, you wanted to show me your room?" Stella: *sighs a bit but smiles again* Yes. I did. *she grabs her hand as she takes her to her colossi room* Here it is! *it was so large big it even had its own kitchen* I'm a baker so I had to have one in my room. *she blushes a bit* "Wow. That's something else!" She looks around in awe. "Is there a bathroom here too?" Stella: Yep! *she flies around in the room with tall ceilings* So, do you like it? "It is indeed awesome!" Stella: *flies around happily* I'm so glad, glad indeed! *Lemony and Thunder Punch enter the room* Thunder Punch: So this is where y'all were. *whistles* Nice place you got here Stell. Lemony: *laughs as she flies into her cousin's arms* "Well hello there you two." Violet looks at Lemony and Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: Hey. I'm not lost anymore! *smiles* Lemony: You sure did scare him Violet. "Oh really? My bad." She props an arm on Thunder Punch's shoulder. Thunder Punch: N-No...I wasn't...sacred or freaked out...*looks the other way in shame* Stella: *laughs a bit and lands next to Violet smiling* "Sure seemed like it." Stella: Sure Thunder Punch. *smiles and stretches a bit* How about we all head to the infantry? There we can see almost all of the new ones be born. *she smiles* I remember when I went there to see Lemony open her eyes. Her egg was the prettiest of all! Lemony: *blushes and smiles* Thank you Stelly! *she hugs her* Thunder Punch: Alright. Well let's get going. Me and Lemony will head out before ya. *he whispers in Stella's ear* Remember that I came here to speak with the king and your step brother. It's very important. Stella: *nods* I know... *looks at lemony* Anyway, I'll meet you there Lele. Ok? Lemony: *smiles* Ok! *goes with thunder punch. Stella: *looks at Violet and smiles* Are you having a good time? *she leans a bit with her hands behind her back, smiling as her wings extend* "Hm? Oh yeah I am!" She smiles. Stella: *smiles as she leans in and kisses her, parting it as drool parts from their tongues* I'm glad~. *she blushes and smirks* I'm a bit of an under cover flirt. I hope your time here is well spent~ *she smiles as she files out of the room* Follow me, the nursery is this way. Violet blinks, before touching her lips with her fingers as a blush forms. She shakes her head and hesitantly follows Stella, the blush now gone. Thunder Punch: *at the nurses with everyone* Cool! So this is where most of your kingdom's children are born? *looks around* Violet looks at everyone in the nursery, her fingers still touching her lips. She moves them and looks at some of the babies. "For eggs they're really cute." Lemony: Look at all the eggs! *flying around* Stella: Lemony, you and I were also hatched here. *she flies to Violet smiling as she leans* I was taken by the wrong family and ended up growing up in the countryside. "Oh! That must be terrible!" Stella: A bit, I was raised humble and I help peope who are from that walk of life, like I was. Being royal means you help tour people who look up to you. A leader to help others. "...Oh! So it wasn't a bad thing?" Stella: No. It showed me to be humble and wise. Theroy: I'm routing for her to inherit the crown. A queen like her would be awesome! "Yeah. A queen like Stella woud indeed be awesome!" Stella: *blushes* Thank you Violet. Thunder Punch: *clears his throat* An me? Stella: *smiles* Thank you too T.P. *she smiles* Its getting late. Father wants all of us to meet him at the ball tonight. Lemony, take T.P to our guest room and make sure he gets fitted. I'll take Violet with me. Lemony: You can call on me Stelly! *she and Thunder Punch head out* Stella: Shall we go? *looking at Violet* "Sure. Lead the way." Stella: *smiling as she leads them back to her room* "...Hey Stella? Why'd you kiss me?" Stella: Because I wanted to~ *she looks at her smiling as she leans in to get close* I'm a butterfly and so we always such for the best flower, and I have taken a liking to you Violet. *she smiles, blushing a bit* "O-Oh..." Stella: As a princess I get no identity, no privacy, and I don't make my own decisions. *frowns a Bit but smiles as she leans in closer* But sometimes I let my emotions get the best of new~ and today might be that day~ "!" Her eyes widen. "U-Um..What are you d-doing?" Stella: *smerks a bit as she leans forward; she grabs Violets face and kisses her* She blushes dark red. "!!!" Stella: *keesp kissing her as she pins her against a wall* S-Sorry I'm I'm being to pushy~ *she teases as her wings flap* Violet says nothing, the blush on her face still there. Stella: *smiles as she leans close again* If you have no objections than I will carry on~ *she states before kissing her again* Violet squeaks, before closing her eyes and contributing to the kiss. Stella: *kisses her as she pins her against her bedroom wall* You're so sweet Violet~ *she holds her close as her hands slide down her waist* "S-Stella..."